


贵光：Tremble

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane/Kureshima Takatora
Kudos: 2





	贵光：Tremble

“光实？”贵虎停下了手中的动作，随后他抽出沾染着柔液的手指，将手心轻贴在弟弟的腰侧感觉对方的身体情况。贵虎皱起眉头，他的担心显而易见，“你在发抖。弄痛了吗？”  
“不痛，”光实如同被揭穿谎言的小孩，慌忙回嘴却根本掩饰不了。他抓住贵虎依旧想要测探的那只手，把对方强行送回下方，“请继续。”  
“可是你在发抖。”贵虎口吻里的严肃纯属是因为他无法在不知情的情况下伤害自己疼爱的弟弟，“发生了什么？讨厌这样做吗——”  
“不讨厌！”声音比先前扩大了一倍，光实的慌张已使其动摇。他甚至用臂肘把自己上半身从床上抬起来，却目光躲去一旁，声音也掉回了低谷，“真的不讨厌，我怎么会讨厌哥哥…”  
贵虎并不清楚要如何安慰，却也无法强硬的撬开对方的话。他为自己的行为无奈的叹息，随即小心的从对方松开些许的掌心把手抽了回来。  
抬手合上了对方的腿，还没好好扩张开的后庭就这样呵护似的被他关闭。光实冲他投来不安和着急的目光，而贵虎只是扶住对方的肩膀让弟弟坐了起来，随后拿过先前被他抛去床角的西装外套披在了对方身上。  
“我太急了，没能察觉到你的状态，抱歉。”贵虎果断道歉，他抬手揉了揉对方的黑发。缓缓的，手指轻柔的勾住男孩的脖子托起，随即低头吻了吻弟弟的嘴角。“我有哪里让你弄痛了吗？”  
这绝对不是他们第一次做。大战后他们逐渐融入到一起，如今关系不可动摇。  
光实总是固执的要帮助他的事业，学习外还帮他搜索资料。贵虎不希望他如此封闭自己，但他清楚独行的光实内心的创伤。因此贵虎在工作之余只能想尽办法共处分享时间，甚至变的无法把心情分给这两样以外的地方。  
他们俩谁都无法清楚的弄明白第一夜是如何发生的，就那样到了一张床上，就那样自然而然的接受赤裸的碰触感，就那样顺其自然的在目光下彼此交合，宛如时间本该如此流逝般持续下去这份紧密的关系。  
“哪里都没痛，”光实的眼睛因床头焦糖色的光线下随着睫毛煽动而闪烁。脸颊渲染上的红晕已经消退，可眼角同被亲吻的嘴唇依旧湿润。“我也没怎么颤抖，请不要操心这些。”  
“但我的确感觉到了！你和以前做的时候不同，告诉我实话。”贵虎开始急躁。  
他害怕光实的隐藏，怕对方又变回曾经自己不了解的那个受伤的男孩，害怕自己又回到曾今不懂得了解弟弟的那个男人。  
他最近刚从美国回来。工作资料的整理，国内外的联系，以及需要快速调整的时差，都占据了他各种安排和精力。为了能快速进入良好的工作状态，他不荒废一刻安排最佳作息。而光实从来都不打扰，即便他们都想拥对方入怀。  
所以在今日大会议结束以后，贵虎将回到家的光实送入怀中。光实老实得表达了想要的心情，动作的回应也非常乖巧。  
贵虎什么都没想，直到踏入房间，忍耐的枷锁才被脱掉。他把谨慎小心同解渴狂躁融合在一起，为光实褪去衣物，把肉体搂进身下。  
没有隔阂的接触令一切都无比清晰且真实，因此贵虎感觉到了不同。光实这次没有明说，甚至逃避掩盖。贵虎怀着困惑试探着进行了下一步，可等到碰触敏感的私密处后，他确定自己没有察觉错。  
“我前天晚上和昨天晚上都做了噩梦…一样的梦，大概内容也差不多…我无法记得清楚过程，但醒来后脑中残留的感觉告诉我，我梦到了过去。”光实有些懊恼的说出实情，没有更多的开场铺垫，他清楚贵虎需要知道什么。  
他垂下的肩令他显得略微无力，尾音夹杂的叹息使得他说完边垂下的了目光。贵虎表情越发凝重，顿时羞愧于自己竟未注意到对方噩梦下的忧虑。“身为你的哥哥，我竟然没注意到…那时候你明明可以来我房间——”  
“哥哥不是还有重要的会议和工作吗？我怎么可以因为区区一个噩梦就去打扰，”光实自嘲似的咧咧嘴。这是为了缓解气氛，然而却只能令贵虎感到心疼。  
“我知道哥哥你要说什么，”光实反应很快，他在贵虎开口前毅然先插入。嘴角消不去的弧度无人能猜透其中掺杂了多少感情，“应该往前看。竑太哥也是这样和我说。我只是因为梦受到影响，但我并没打算就此苦恼不前。单纯是…”他深吸一口气，“单纯是因为记忆被勾起来而无法轻易忘记平复心情，不过我会继续为这个城市还有哥哥的失业付出努力的。”  
光实剥下肩头披着的衣服，让那件昂贵的西装滑落到被褥上。他将全身再度展现给贵虎，被灯光打到的肌肤渲染上光暗分明的轮廓，渐变润染，弄的贵虎视野都恍惚。  
光实试图放宽心境，感觉自己身体已经没了之前那么强烈的反应，也许说出苦扰给对方听的确才是正确方式。  
这次他选择主动，起身把双手按在哥哥的肩头，“吴岛家的男人是不会轻易颤抖的，也不会为此而影响感情。所以，我没有问题。哥哥，我想继续。”  
这并不是自己想说的。贵虎被光实的拥抱压倒在床上的时，心底却泛上来这么一番话。  
他需要平复光实，并且告诉他此时自己所需要表达的。但不是用打断和教育，而是用满足和耐心。  
这样想着，贵虎行动起来。吻化在被空气贴得微凉的肌肤上，手掌顺着光滑的曲线一路向下。  
他开拓着，慢慢进入着。  
他用话语安抚，用动作引导。他的节拍因光实的心跳而统一，抽动同时也细腻的观察身下人的反应。  
光实的确没再继续颤抖了。每当他身子因冲击而敏感绷紧时，贵虎那些低语的话便足够令他放松。  
他的哥哥是个不善表达的人。担负起全部，并把感情排在责任之后。然而他却没法不去沉浸在贵虎的声音里，对方的关心如今他能真切地感受到，紧紧被温柔渗透过简单几句词语，却对他有至深影响，让他再度安心。  
“哥哥。你今天动作很慢…”光实望着身上的人如是说。  
对方垂下的几缕刘海背光打出了阴影，印在眼眉间，伴着动作恍惚不定。不过光实可以轻易寻觅到对方的双目，因为贵虎的视线未曾从他脸上离去。  
“果然是因为刚才的事情让你太顾及了吗？”  
贵虎没急着回答，而是臂弯绕过光实肌肉线条匀称的腰部，将其圈在身前紧紧让彼此呼吸起伏的胸口相贴。他停下了身下的抽动，暂时停留在对方内部，感受那不受语言干扰而依旧吸附住自己的壁穴在收缩。  
呼吸被声音留在了光实耳畔，“只是我身体想要如此。”贵虎侧头让唇擦过那敏感的耳廓，感觉到光实喘息极速的在自己怀里缩了下。“大脑和身体总是最诚实的，反应本能和心底的想法。即使我想要和之前一样把你辗转于身下，可现在我只想温柔的和你做。不喜欢吗？”  
真是毫无遮拦的话，贵虎大概平日表达习惯而不懂得修掩，光实脸烫到几乎无法去直视对方。他的腰也于那些话里而收紧打颤，死死镶嵌住了内部的对方。  
这些细腻感觉传达给了贵虎，害得吴岛家的长男宠溺的哼笑了下。他再次动来，挺入最深。并且从沉下的喘息中零碎的洒落出想法，“你也一样，光实…当你隐藏起来时，你的身体却如实告诉我情况，所以下次要和我说。吴岛家的兄弟要携手共进才能重建家园，并不是只有我一个人才能做到。”  
真是的，又变成大道理了。贵虎内心苦笑不已，不过令他满足的在于，光实的面容上透露出柔和的笑意，并且回应般的用手绕上他的脖子。拉近，亲吻，腰部摆动着配合着他。  
他们在床上享尽彼此小别重逢后的宝贵时间，将忧虑谈尽后只留下渴望的狂欢。血缘在他们体内炙热得沸腾，大脑和神经诚实的牵动他们每个动作，敏锐且默契的彼此呼应。  
直到一切停止，耗尽的力气随着释放从他们身体中全部脱离，房间空气中便仅此留下彼此起伏缠绵的呼吸声。抚摸和亲吻还持续了小段时间，直至光实昏沉的软在贵虎探入发间的抚摸里，两个人才彻底静下来。  
“我想告诉你一点，”贵虎为对方拉上被子，没打算让对方一会就爬起来冲澡回房间。“吴岛家的男人不管有怎么样的重任，但我们终究是人。”  
他没低头看，却能感觉到光实身体微妙的变化，并且产生了困惑的气氛。因此贵虎搂在后方的手也顺势揉了揉弟弟的背，这是只有面对光实他才会展露的一面。  
“会有不堪回首的记忆，会有害怕和不安的心情，这些很正常。”他喃喃的在唯有一人聆听的空间中道出，“可是我们家的人要学着坚强和不动摇。”  
“我懂，”光实的声音听不出感觉，却好似思考了很多。  
“然而，光实。即便你身为吴岛家的人不会轻易在外暴露出软弱。可是…”他低头把吻落在残留着一丝汗水和事后迷香的发顶，让波动随着声音传给对方，“你有一个地方可以随意展露出来全部，可以因害怕而发抖，不是隐忍而是释放，把想说的苦恼都说出来。”  
光实缩入他胸前。无意间贵虎感到对方的身子颤了下，这单纯是因为这些话。随即光是肩头松下，喘息喷洒上贵虎胸前的肌肤，送出气的身子软在臂弯里。  
安心不少，贵虎清晰读懂了。  
男人满意的垂下眼帘，收紧怀抱，让对方停留着。  
“就是我怀里。”  
他知道，光实都懂。


End file.
